Em Defesa da Honra
by Tia Tsuko
Summary: “Seiya se cansou de ser visto como o burro do grupo e resolve virar o jogo... Ou tentar. Comédia que dá uma peninha e um romancezinho básico”.


**EM DEFESA DA HONRA**

"Seiya se cansou de ser visto como o burro do grupo e resolve virar o jogo... Ou tentar. Comédia que dá uma peninha e um romancezinho básico".

"Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" não me pertencem. Ainda bem. Já imaginaram quanto aquele bando de cabeludos devem gastar de shampoo no mês...? Eu fora...

**DEPOIMENTO 1: Hyoga**

"Sabe, o Seiya não é burro. Pelo menos não tanto quanto as pessoas dizem... Ele diz coisas muito inteligentes também, como naquele dia em que... Ahn... Em que... Ou na vez em que estávamos em batalha e... Bem... Ah! Daqui a pouco eu lembro de alguma coisa inteligente que ele tenha dito..." - sorriso amarelo.

Seiya e Saori estão dentro de um luxuoso carro, voltando para a mansão, depois de uma exuberante festa promovida por um dos figurões de Tóquio... Sentada de um lado do banco, está Saori, com uma cara de "super-ultra-TPM", encarando mortalmente qualquer coisa que pudesse ver através do insul-film mega escuro dos vidros; e no extremo oposto está Seiya, com uma cara de criança contrariada, tentando insistentemente e sem sucesso livrar-se da gravata-borboleta e do paletó do smoking ao mesmo tempo...

Seiya: Argh!!! Droga... SOOOL-TAAA...!!! Porcaria de roupa de pinguim!!! - debatendo-se.  
Saori: Seiya quer, POR FAVOR, ficar quieto... Não, melhor... Quer, por favor, desaparecer da minha frente!?! - irritada.  
Seiya: Não entendo porque está brava comigo?  
Saori: Ah, não? Por que será? Seria por que você arruinou a minha noite? - quase histérica.  
Seiya: Arruinei??? Devia me agradecer, aquela festa estava um saco! Aquele monte de velhos babões de olho nas carteiras uns dos outros...  
Saori: Agradecer a você??? Você quase causou um incidente internacional naquela festa. Tem idéia do impacto que poderiam causar as besteiras que você falou pro embaixador da Coréia do Norte???  
Seiya: Eu não disse nada demais pro velhote...  
Saori: "É isso aí, tiozinho, 'taca' bomba na cara daqueles gringos..." não me parece não ser nada demais... - completamente histérica.  
Seiya: Eu só estava tentando ser legal...  
Saori: Legal??? O mundo está em estado de alerta por uma ameaça atômica que possa vir da Coréia do Norte e você faz piada a respeito...  
Seiya: Mas quando eu disso "gringos", não estava me referindo ao mundo todo... Só aos americanos...

Saori lança um olhar tão enfurecido para Seiya, que ele se arrepia inteiro. Depois de um breve silêncio...

Seiya: Não sei por que você insistiu para que eu te acompanhasse nessa festa, se era pra eu fingir que não existia... Programinha xarope... Devíamos ter ido comer pizza...  
Saori: Agradeça ao Shun por isso. Foi ele que insistiu para que eu te levasse. Pfff...!!!  
Seiya: Se minha companhia é tããããão desagradável, por que não levou o próprio Shun com você, hein??? - irritado.  
Saori: Eu preferia mesmo, pelo menos não precisaria me preocupar cada vez que ele abrisse a boca!!!  
Seiya: Ah, agora prefere sair com ele do que comigo!? Por que não namora ele ao invés de mim???  
Saori: Pois era isso que eu deveria fazer. Pois ele é muito mais alto, bonito e inteligente do que você!!!  
Seiya: Argh!!! Então tá!!! Corre pros braços dele, então... Ele vai é te dar um pé na bunda, sua... sua... patricinha metida, mimada e idiota!  
Saori: Não vai nada, e sabe por que? Porque ele me acha atraente, interessante... Não só ele, mas TODOS os homens... Só você não vê isso...

Seiya engole em seco. Não sabia o que dizer para retrucar Saori. Nesse momento, o carro para numa sinaleira e ele tem uma "brilhante" idéia...

Seiya: Ah, é? Então tá!!! - abre a porta do carro e desce - Só não vem bater na minha porta no meio da madrugada. Se acordar com a "perseguida" pegando fogo, vai esfriar no chafariz do jardim!!! - sai sem bater a porta.  
Saori: OO

Ela se encolhe no banco do carro ao perceber que todos em volta estavam vendo e ouvindo a briga. De repente, um flash, provavelmente da máquina de um paparazzi, surge do nada. Ela bate a porta do carro e o motorista foge em alta velocidade, tentando deixar pra trás a vergonha da "poderosa Kido"...

Horas mais tarde...

A campainha do apartamento de Shun toca insistentemente. Ele olha no relógio... 3:00h...

Shun: Argh! JÁ VAI!!! - espia pelo "olho-mágico" da porta - É bom que seja importante, pra me acordar à uma hora dessas...

Ao abrir a porta, Shun dá de cara com um Seiya visivelmente bêbado e com cara de poucos amigos...

Shun: Seiya? Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu? - preocupado.

A resposta veio em forma de um soco, do qual Shun desviou com uma certa facilidade, devido ao estado de embriaguez de Seiya...

Shun: O que é isso Seiya??? Ficou doido. - segurando-o para que não caísse.  
Seiya: Eu... Vou... Acabar com você... Seu infeliz!!! - tentando bater em Shun.  
Shun: Ei... Se acalma. Eu não te fiz nada... - confuso.  
Seiya: MENTIROSO!!!

Finalmente, um dos golpes de Seiya passa muito perto de atingir o rosto de Shun, que, com sono, e sem muita paciência, passou uma rasteira em Seiya e o jogou no chão...

Seiya: Tá fugindo, é... Volta aqui seu covarde... E para de correr em círculos...  
Shun: Agora chega!!! Que palhaçada é essa? O que está acontecendo?  
Seiya: Foi você que começou!!! - apontando o dedo de forma "intimidadora" para Shun - Você!!!  
Shun: EU??? Foi você que bateu na minha porta as três da manhã, bêbado e tentando bater em mim... Eu é que devia estar querendo te dar uns tapas... - irritado.  
Seiya: E eu fiz isso pra te ensinar a não mexer com a mulher dos outros... Canalha!!!  
Shun: Mulher de quem?  
Seiya: Dos outros, ora.  
Shun: Que outros?  
Seiya: Os outros... Os outros que não são você. E se não são você, então elas não são suas... ENTÃO TIRA O OLHO, SEU IDIOTA!!!

Shun não sabe se bate em Seiya e joga ele pela janela, ou se bate em Seiya e o coloca para dormir, para conversarem quando passar a bebedeira. A primeira opção parecia muito atraente, mas queria saber qual maluquice estava passando pela cabeça do pobre pégasus...

Shun: Vamos começar de novo... Com a mulher de quem você diz que eu mexi?  
Seiya: Agora você não sabe de nada, né... Dá em cima da Saori e finge que não é com você...  
Shun: Tá doido, Seiya? Quando foi que eu dei em cima da Saori? - indignado.  
Seiya: Eu não sei... Não vi... Mas eu sei que deu, e eu vou quebrar essa tua cara, seu... seu... SUA BICHA!!!

Normalmente Shun se ofenderia com isso, mas não pode conter a gargalhada. Só podia ser uma pegadinha. Agora era só dar uma "pára-te quieto" em Seiya e descobrir onde estava a câmera escondida...

Shun: Ah, sim. E como eu posso estar dando em cima da Saori se eu sou bicha?  
Seiya: Ahn... Anh... Bem...

Shun aproveita que Seiya está visivelmente confuso e se aproxima. Levanta-o do chão e o coloca sentado no sofá...

Seiya: Olha aqui, ó... - segura Shun pela gola da camiseta - Não me confunde não... Eu vou te quebrar de qualquer jeito...  
Shun: Vai nada... Você está bêbado... - rindo.  
Seiya: É claro que estou... Se não estivesse não estava aqui... Você é maior do que eu...  
Shun: Então está certo. Deita aí, dorme, e amanhã você bate em mim, está bem?  
Seiya: Então tá... Mas só depois das dez... Eu... - boceja - Eu to cansado...  
Shun: Boa noite, Seiya...

Shun vai até o quarto e traz um cobertor para cobrir Seiya, que até já roncava no sofá. Tirou-lhe os sapatos, tapou-o com o coberto e voltou para seu quarto, na intenção de voltar a dormir. Quando Seiya acordasse, iria saber o que realmente estava acontecendo e como ele foi envolvido nessa loucura...

**CONTINUA...**

_Sim, parece loucura... e é! Leiam e comente... Assim que possível tem mais... EU PROMETO!!!_


End file.
